


Mystic Capture

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Wilhelmina was not like the other girls.





	Mystic Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iselima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselima/gifts).



Cold wind and hot tears stung Wilhelmina's eyes as she stormed out into the forest. The jeers and whispers of her classmates rang in her ears, all too true: Her feet stomped when she walked, she had a cleft in her chin, and her hair fell in tangles. How unlike her those proper young ladies were... Light and lithe as fairies, with musical giggles that told Wilhelmina she was simply rubbish at being a girl.

Night began to fall, and fog covered the stars and treetops. This way was back to school, surely? Or this?

Then a flash at the corner of her eye: Not a light, but a beast, bright as snow and silent as a shadow.

Wilhelmina staggered back before the unicorn. He stood tall, ears pricked forward, peering at her with calm and curious eyes. Mesmerised and heart pounding, she reached out her too-big, too-clumsy hand to him. He stepped forward on golden hooves; an uncanny heat radiated from his body, warming hers like a blazing hearth.

He nuzzled her open palm, and his fearlessness spoke a truth that soothed her heart: Wilhelmina was a girl unlike the others, yet she was a girl all the same.


End file.
